Musical Love
by foreverfrozen
Summary: My first IchiHitsu FanFic, full summary inside Enjoy
1. Sumarry

**Musical Love Summary **

My first fanfic

* * *

So this is the full summary

* * *

Ichigo is in a boy band. And Rukia, who is an obsessive fan, forces Toshiro to go with her to a concert. And after the concert, she forces him to go with her to meet the boys, backstage, after having gotten past the guards. Illegally, of course. They get to meet the boys for a while, and Rukia really charms her way through with them. But Ichigo is more interested in Toshiro. And just as Ichigo has gathered his courage to go over to Toshiro, the guards notice the uninvited guests. Rukia and Toshiro spurt off. And, Ichigo never got to say hi to the guy. That's when he begins his search for him.


	2. Chapter 1 Love at First Sight

Musical Love

Hey guys, so… this is my first fanfic and my English is not really good so please if there is any mistakes please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did I would put a lot of IchiHitsu there hehehe, anyways on with the story.

P/S: i also edit it

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Love at first sight **_

**Ichigo's POV**

Today, Febuary 20th, me and my band were gonna have a concert in Karakura Town, I was just looking out of the window of our bus when suddenly…

"Earth to ichigo, earth to Ichigo" I was cut of admiring the scenery by Renji, our guitarist, started to wave his hand in front of me

"what do you want Renji?" I ask while I pushed his hands away

" we need to think of a song to play on the concert" I looked around, all of my members were looking at me, Keigo, the vocalist, Renji and I were the guitarist, Ishida, playing the keyboard, and Chad, the drummer. I started to think of a song to play when the concert start, they were supposed to play at least five songs

"I know what song" everybody looked wide eyes at me.

**Toshiro's POV**

I was sitting on my couch reading a novel when suddenly a raven-haired girl with purple eyes jumped in front of me

" Toshiro!" she shouted at me "what do you want Rukia, can't you see I'm reading" I scowled while looking at her

"What the hell are you doing right now? You should get dressed the concert will start in about an hour and you're like this sitting on a couch just reading!" she yelled at me while pointing at the book I'm holding

"I'm already dressed you baka!" I scowled even more, she looked wide eyes at me and smirked

"oh sorry Toshiro" she smirked even more "anyways, let's go now Toshiro or we'll be late, I don't want to miss the concert" she said while walking towards the door,

I place my book on top of the table in front of me and stood up walking towards the door where Rukia was waiting for me. While on the way to the concert walking me and Rukia were talking about random stuff, when they finally arrive, Rukia started to jump around and ran straight to the entrance and sat at their seats. After a few moments it was dark on the stage then suddenly the lights turn on and there, standing on the stage was Ichigo's band, then all of the other fans started screaming and Rukia also joined them, the band started to play the song Mask, Alonez, Velonica, Asterisk , and Melody of a Wild dance. After the concert was finished me and Rukia was still sitting on our seats in silence until Rukia broke the silence

"Hey Tosh can you accompany me to visit the boys back stage?" she asked me while making puppy dog eyes, she knew I couldn't resist puppy dog eye

"urgh... fine, I'll accompany you there" Rukia smiled, she got up and in a flash she took my arm and pulled me heading towards the back stage. Once they arrived there they saw the band talking to each other, they were going to walk towards them until I spotted a guard, I quickly pulled Rukia back

"What the –"she looked at me with a supprised look

"There are guards Rukia how can we pass them without being noticed?" I looked at her and she gave me a wild grin

"I know, just follow me and do what I do" she walked towards the guard and kneeled down, I rolled my eyes and did what she did, after we got passed the guard, we got up and went strait heading towards the band.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was the first one to spot two teenagers and my eyes were suddenly glued to a certain white-haired teenager. When the two teenagers were in front of them all of the members stared at Rukia, exept me, I was staring at the boy next to her. Rukia got out a pen and a paper and handed to me

"can I have your autographs" she smiled wildly, i took the paper and signed it then passed the paper to my friends then looked back at the two standing in front of him

" so… what are your names?" I asked breaking the silence

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is my friend Toshiro Hitsugaya" she said pointing to Toshiro 'So Toshiro is his name eh... pretty sweet' I thought while smiling, Renji noticed me and smirks, when I was about to talk again Toshiro interrupted me

"Nice meeting you all, we are a great fan, now Rukia lets go before that guard gets up "he grabbed Rukia and ran straight to the exit door.

**In the bus **

I was looking outside the window thinking about a certain white-haired boy, Renji walked up to me and ask

"hey Ichigo I wanna ask you, do you have a crush on that white-haired boy whats his name… um To.. Toshiro yeah" I looked at him surprised

"what NO! I don't have a crush on him" my face was starting to show a little red, Renji laughed

"come on Ichigo I saw you looking at that boy, and I KNOW you have a crush on him, you don't need to keep it a secret to us" he said, I just smiled and looked out the window again

"Thanks Renji" suddenly I thought I just saw that boy we met and I took a closer look 'YES it is that boy, so that's we he lives maybe we should stop by and visit' i turned and looked at Renji

"hey Renji tomorrow we have a break right?" I asked Renji looked at me confused

" Yeah… why do you ask" he came over to me again

"do you think we can stop by at Toshiro's house, I just found it" I said while pointing at the apartment , Renji smirked

"Sure strawberry we'll stop by there and say hello" I smiled at him.

* * *

A/N: well that's finished, my back hurts so much from typing, anyways please review


End file.
